Helping to fight the war
by imlegitdemigod
Summary: Percy and some of his friends go to Hogwarts to help prepare for the wizarding war with Voldemort! Story tasked place after the Giant war and during the Half Blood Prince. Will our favorite heroes become friends or foes? Read and find out! No flames, And I do not own the Percy Jackson or Harry Potter series. Those belong to their rightful owners. And please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, do not judge my crossover for one thing, it's my first one and this is also my first Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover and everything so I want to clear some things.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does and I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ Heroes of Olympus. Uncle Rick does so now lets begin, shall we?**

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Harry Potter raced to platform nine and three quarters, along with my best friends Ron and Hermione, and the whole Weasley family.

Why we were in such a rush? You may ask. Well, its September first and that means its the first day that students go back to Hogwarts. This year was going to be a little bit awkward for Harry, because everyone didn't believe me last year when I said that the Dark Lord had risen once again. (Even though it was true.) Not only that, but he was still grieving over the death of my god father, Sirius Black.

"Bye kids, hope you have a safe year!" Mrs. Weasley called.

Harry waved, along with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny before hopping on the train. And that's when I saw them.

There were two unfamiliar people on the train, and they definitely didn't look like first years.

The first was a girl. She was about 5 ft. 9 and had curly blonde hair. She also had menacing gray eyes that looked like they could kill. She had this sort of powerful aura around her that Harry couldn't explain.

Then there was the other. He was really tall, about 6 ft. 1 or 2. The guy had unruly black hair like mine and deep sea green eyes that said. "We can be friends, but if you hurt anyone close to me, your dead." He had a super powerful aura around him, like Voldemort did. But the aura wasn't a dark, it was the total opposite, actually.

"Excuse me?" the girl asked. She had an American accent, which was weird because America was all the way across the ocean.

_What were Americans doing at a European wizarding school?_ Harry wondered.

"My idiot boyfriend over here got us lost and I was wondering if you could help us." the girl said in slight amusement, pointing at the guy that was with her.

"I'm not an idiot! And I did not get us lost! I was just simply walking around looking for a compartment and we just somehow lost our way."

Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion, getting half of what the guy said.

"Oh sure. What do you need help finding?" Hermione asked while smiling.

The guy looked at Hermione gratefully. "We just need a place to-"

"Percy?" a shocked voice was heard from behind me.

I turned to see a group of five people. The first was an Latino kid with an imp like face and a michovous smile that could make the teachers at Hogwarts very nervous. Along with him was a girl with caramel blonde hair that was in a braid. She wore a cotton dress along with golden sandals.

The next guy had curly brown hair, the top of it tucked under a rusta cap .**(A/N: I don't if its a rusta cap or not, sorry if I got that wrong.) **The guy also was on crutches and for some reason was holding onto a aluminum can.

Then was a girl with dark brown hair. She had really beautiful eyes, like a kaleidoscope, they changed colors. The girl was holding hands with a tall guy with blonde hair, electric blue eyes, and had a small scar under his lip.

"Leo? Calypso? Grover? Piper? Jason? What are you all doing here?!" the one guy, or Percy asked in confusion.

Grover sighed. "The same reason your here."

The girl with curly blonde hair frowned. "But I thought that he said that only Percy and I could go."

_Who was he?_ Harry couldn't help but wonder.

The girl with the brown hair smiled and nodded. "Well, we found out after you guys left that we could go so, uh, surprise?"

Percy smiled before high fiving Grover. "This is awesome. I get to be here with my friends and girlfriend."

Hermione cleared her throat awkwardly, causing the group of chattering friends to stop talking.

"Oh sorry, but I think we can find our way now. I'm Annabeth, if your wondering." Annabeth said before walking off with the group.

Ron looked totally confused. "Well that was, strange." he said, lost for words.

And Harry couldn't help but agree with him.

* * *

Percy's POV

When Percy seen that some of his friends on the train to Hogwarts, he almost cried. (I know what your thinking, how manly.)

Ever since the giant war ended last month things haven't been the same. Over hundreds of demigods from Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter died. It was really heartbreaking still. So when Percy found out he'd have to help the wizarding world be saved from a Dark Wizard Voldemort, (Percy still laughs when he hears the name.) he was a little bit angry, although he was crushed he couldn't help do some of the repairs at Camp Half-Blood. And yes, some of the camp got destroyed during the war.

Percy led his friends on the wild goose chase to find an empty compartment until Leo found one near a room that had a sign on it that said **Slug Club members only** on it.

"So when did you guys get here?" Calypso asked.

It was really weird seeing Calypso off the magical island she couldn't leave. How did she escape? Well, Leo convinced the gods that she wasn't an enemy to them, but a friend. It took a long while, but Zeus finally let Calypso off the cursed island. Also, Calypso gave up her immortality because she wanted to be with Leo. (Leo was thrilled when he found out.) So the two have been dating ever since.

Although that didn't stop Percy for feeling a little bit awkward around her.

"We got here yesterday." Annabeth said tiredly before leaning her head on Percy's shoulder.

Percy smiled down at his girlfriend. Annabeth eyes sparkled as she smiled back up at him.

Gods, he really was lucky to be dating a girl like Annabeth. Ever since they've fallen into Tartarus together, they became even more close (if that was possible.) and Percy found out that he truly loved Annabeth deeply. Percy has always loved her, its jus that Percy found out her loved her even more, if that was even possible.

"Oh." Jason said sort of awkwardly. "We got here just a little while ago."

Then the train started moving.

Percy looked out the window to see the parents waving goodbye to their kids.

Leo looked at Percy. "Dude, do you know how long the train ride is to the place that was named after a pigs skin disease?" he asked.

Calypso and Piper smacked Leo on the head, which caused Leo to rub the top of his curly brown hair.

Grover looked uneasy. "You all may not like this, you know, having ADHD and all, but the train ride is seven hours."

All the demigods groaned, Leo probably the loudest.

"Are you KIDDING!" he nearly screeched.

Grover nodded nervously before the compartment door swung open.

Standing there was two of the four kids Percy and Annabeth met just a few moments ago.

"Hello again," the girl greeted. She had bushy brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Annabeth lifted her head, meeting eye contact with the girl.

"Hey," she greeted while yawning.

The other person with her was looking around awkwardly. He was tall, but not as tall as Percy or Jason and had fiery orange hair and

"Just checking all the compartments. It's one of our prefect duties." the girl explained.

Calypso nodded. "That sounds interesting."

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Hermione, and this is Ron Weasley." the girl said, pointing to the red head.

"Hi." Ron said awkwardly.

Annabeth nodded. "I'm Annabeth, and that's my boyfriend Percy, you know that." Annabeth said while pointing at Percy.

Percy just smiled at Ron and Hermione. Better set a good impression, right?

"Then over there is Jason, the girl next to him his girlfriend Piper. The guy next to Percy with the crutches is Grover, Percy's best friend since he was twelve. Then over there is Leo and Calypso." Annabeth explained, pointing to each person as she explained who they were.

Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Calypso is such a beautiful name!" she gasped. "Where you named after the Calypso in Greek Mythology?"

Calypso laughed nervously. "Yeah, I guess you can say that."

Percy then nodded.

"Well, Calypso is a lot like the Calypso in Greek Mythology. It's like their the same person!"

Annabeth flashed me a glare, but Percy just shrugged it off.

"Ron and I would love to stay and chat, but we'd got to check the other compartments." Hermione said before waving at us.

Percy and his friends waved backed before Hermione and Ron walked away, whispering to themselves about who knows what.

As soon as they were about six feet away Piper got up and closed the door.

_Probably so no one hears our conversation._ Percy guessed.

"So, did you know that Frank and Hazel will join us on our quest in two weeks?" Piper then said.

Percy's eyes went wide after she said that. Excitement washed over Percy at the thought of two more of his friends joining the quest to stop Lord Voldemort.

"Really? That's awesome!" Percy must've sounded like a five year old on Christmas, because all of his friends laughed at him. Percy laughed along with them, which was actually the first time he'd laughed every since a month before the Giant War.

* * *

**Okay that's the chapter! Lol, I forgot to finish it the first time I uploaded this story, so sorry about that.**

**Please Review! And also, favorite and follow! And until next time! :D**


	2. Harry meets the gang

**Hey everyone! Thank you to the people who read, favorite, followed, and reviewed on this story! It means the world to me!**

**Here is the next chapter. Now I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Jo Rolling and uncle Rick do.**

**And Thank you Candy Lord! (The first person who reviewed on this story.) Thanks for the cyber cookies! I will try to make the story suspenceful later but I won't have the first and second chapter be like that. Probably the third, when they arrive at Hogwarts, and so on through out the story.**

**Now lets begin! (And yes, that is my catchphrase for every story I write. Have to say that in every Authors Note.)**

* * *

Hermione's POV

When Hermione and Ron were done with Prefect duties, they sat in a compartment with Harry.

"Hey," Harry greeted as Hermione and Ron sat down. "How did prefect duties go?"

Hermione smiled at one of her two best friends. "Good actually. We met some people in a compartment near where the Slug Club members meet. Seem really kind if you ask me."

Ron nodded. "Yeah. But Malfoy was being an annoying twit as always. We ran into him while we were checking a second year compartment. Hermione had to hold me back from punching him in the face."

Harry sighed. "What did he do this time?" he asked calmly.

Ron heaved a breath before saying. "Pants' me while I was talking to the second years."

Harry looked like he was trying not to laugh, but he said,

"Seems like something Malfoy would do."

Ron grunted. "You know it." he muttered furiously.

Harry's eyes landed on Hermione. "So, you said you met some people in a compartment. Were they the guy and the girl that were asking for directions earlier?"

Hermione nodded. "Yep. Their the ones. Their friends ware with them also."

"Seem really mysterious if you ask me. Did you see Annabeth glare at Percy when he was talking about Calypso?"

Hermione frowned

_If he says that he thinks their Death Eaters I'll lose it._ Hermione thought while looking at Ron.

"So? But you can't just judge them for that one reason." she said a loud.

A silence fell upon the three.

Ron then looked around. "You may think I'm an idiot, but I think those kids are Death Eaters." he whispered to them.

Hermione nearly chocked on air when he said that.

_I wonder how I knew he'd say that? _Hermione thought sarcastically.

"WHAT?! But we only just met them!" she argued, glaring and frowning at Ron.

Harry stood up. "Can I meet the people your talking about? How about we sit in a compartment with them."

Ron starred blankly at Hermione as she got up and led Harry out of the compartment.

"Of course. And Ron, so help me god can you stop being so paranoid!?" she said.

Harry nodded in agreement. "It's true."

Ron flashed Harry a look. "I see how it is, Harry. I thought we were friends."

Harry and Hermione laughed as they walked down the hall.

When they reached the last compartment Hermione stopped.

"Here they are." she whispered.

Harry looked and sure enough he seen the kids who were asking for directions, along with their friends.

They were talking in hushed voices, speaking some language that Harry couldn't understand.

The girl, Annabeth Harry seen earlier with the curly blonde hair looked up and waved kindly at Hermione.

Percy, who was playing with Annabeth's hair looked up to see who she was waving at before he opened the compartment.

"Hi Ron, Hermione." he greeted.

Hermione smiled kindly while Ron just starred blankly at the Percy's forearm.

There was a trident shaped tattoo with the letters SPQR and a mark.

_Are you death eaters?_ Harry wanted to straight up ask but he thought better of it. They sounded American, so they might not know what he was talking about.

_But surely they know about Voldemort, do they?_

"Oh and who's this?" Percy then asked. To be honest, the guy looked like he could be Harry's identical twin. Well, the guy had the same unruly black hair and sea green eyes as Harry, but that's where the similarities end. This teen was taller, more muscular, and tanner too.

Harry sighed. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

A teen with curly brown hair and a imp like face gasped. "That's him!"

Everyone else in the compartment glared at the guy, and a beautiful girl with caramel brown hair smacked him upside the head.

"OW!" the guy shrieked. "That hurt!"

Annabeth frowned while glaring at Leo.

"I'm sorry about that. Leo is ADHD. If fact, all of us are, actually. Well, except for Grover and Calypso."

Annabeth pointed at the guy in the rusta cap hat and had the crutches and the beautiful girl with caramel hair.

"I'm Piper, and this is my boyfriend Jason." Piper said while pointing at the tall blonde guy that must be Jason, who was sitting right beside her.

Ron crossed his arms and looked at Harry, as if saying.

"See? THEIR DEATH EATERS!"

But Harry ignored his friends panicked but slightly angry and irritated look and just asked Percy to sit with them.

"Of course," he said. "You can sit right next to Leo and Calypso. Although their hard to separate. Every since she been, um, free from her punishment the two been inseperable and started to go out."

Annabeth glared at Percy, who just held up his hands in surrender, as if he accidently said too much information.

_The punishment must've been bad. _Harry thought while looking at Leo and Calypso, who just smiled at waved.

Ron looked unsure but Hermione glared at him. Her look said. "Say one thing and your going to be dead when we arrive at school."

Ron looked scared out of his mind before sitting down next to Leo. Hermione plopping down right next to him, and Harry sat on Hermione's left.

"So, are you guys from America?" Harry asked, trying to start up a conversation.

Annabeth looked pleased at the question. "Yeah we are. Although we are half Greek, so if you see us speaking in a different language it's probably that."

Ron frowned at this. "Why would you speak Greek around people who speak English?"

Percy spoke for Annabeth. "We sometimes like to keep our conversations more private. We always feel like people are trying to butt into our conversations and ask us questions. So we just speak our most fluent language, I guess."

Harry nodded slowly in interest.

"Cool." was all he said.

Hermione, on the other hand, was pestering all eight Americans with questions Harry thinks they wouldn't be able to understand because Hermione was speaking so fast.

"What state do you live in? How many people go to your school? Does your school have houses like at Hogwarts? Speaking of school, what school do you go to?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Man Hermione, I think your starting to creep them out a little."

Everyone in the compartment laughed as Hermione glared at Ron.

"That's not funny." she said while blushing. "I was just curious, that's all."

Annabeth just laughed.

"Well, we're from New York, if that answers your first question. Over five hundred students go to our school, although its more of a privet wizarding school. No we do not have houses, but we have more like cabins. Most of us at the school are siblings, anyway. And we go to Mr. Brunners academy for the incredibly gifted." Annabeth explained rather quickly.

Hermione smiled, pleased that most of her questions were answered.

Just then the lady who had the trolley full of food stopped in front of their compartment.

"Want anything off the trolley?" she asked.

Percy nodded before handing her a huge handful of galleons.

Ron starred wide-eyed as Percy put about half the handful in his pocket.

Percy ended up buying Berte Bots every flavored beans, a pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs, and a lot of other candies for everyone.

"You didn't have to do that," Hermione said as she took a bite of the pumpkin pasty.

Percy shrugged. "I know I didn't." was all he said.

Leo rolled his eyes. "That's typical Percy for you. Really selfless. Especially during the war-"

Calypso covered Leo's mouth before he could say anymore.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

_They had their own war? _he thought in shock.

"You had your own war?!" Ron nearly yelled in shock.

Annabeth cringed for a moment but nodded, her eyes looking sad.

"Yeah, two, actually." she said.

Percy hugged Annabeth while saying. "It's okay, the wars over now. Queen Dirt Face won't hurt you ever again."

"Queen Dirt Face?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Queen Dirt Face." Percy confirmed firmly, his eyes grim.

The whole compartment went into a long awkward silence before Grover asked,

"Can I have a Jelly bean?"

The Americans laughed at their friend.

"Way to change the subject." Leo said while laughing and passed Grover the jelly bean bag.

Grover opened the bag, scanned it for a while before picking out a grayish bean, plopping it in his mouth.

"Aluminum can." he said, his face expression emotionless.

Ron laughed, probably because he got a bad jelly bean.

"Bad luck." was all Harry said, but it didn't go unnoticed that Grover reached in and grabbed another identical aluminum can bean and throwing it in his mouth, eating it happily.

How strange...

"So the war you guys were in. Is it like the war we are having with Voldemort right now?" Hermione asked curiously.

No one answered.

Percy sighed. "The second war we were in just ended a month ago, so its still a pretty bad subject for us."

Hermione sighed, looking incredibly guilty.

"I'm sorry to hear that." she said sympathetically.

Leo then looked at Piper.

"Do you think their people at Hogwarts like us, beauty queen?"

Piper glared at him. "Shut up, repair boy!" she snapped.

Ron looked confused. "Beauty queen? Repair boy? Are those your nicknames?"

Leo nodded while smiling, as if thinking of a memory. "Yeah. We had to go retrieve something that's very valuable to Piper and then someone else that really no one cares about but her husband."

As if on cue, the sky thundered loudly.

"Calm your pants, Hera! You know we didn't mean it!" The Americans shouted.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry then shared a look that said.

These kids are NOT normal wizards.

* * *

**I'm sorry for such a terrible ending. I couldn't find a really good place to end it.**

**And thank you all for the favorites and follows! Seeing the emails are making me smile more and more every day!**

**And Please read and review, I want to know what you guys think!**


	3. Arriving at Hogwarts and half-relatives

**Okay everyone! Here is Chapter three! If I haven't updated in a while, I'm sorry, I'm trying really hard to make the characters from both series seem in character and not OCC. And if this chapter doesn't have suspense, I'm really sorry! I'm honestly trying my hardest.**

**Now lets do this!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

We talked with Harry, Ron, and Hermione for a long time until Hermione said.

"We're almost at Hogwarts, we got to change into our robes."

Calypso smiled in excitement while Annabeth just down right groaned.

The uniform had a skirt instead of regular blue jeans.

She HATED dresses and skirts with a burning passion. Don't ask why, she just did.

Annabeth slowly got up and walked with Hermione, Calypso, and Piper to get in their uniforms.

When they were dressed, the girls walked back to the compartment.

"I. Hate. This. So. Much." Annabeth said throught gritted teeth as she sat down by Percy.

Percy just shrugged. "I think you look beautiful."

Annabeth couldn't help but smile slightly but it faded. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better," she said sarcastically.

Annabeth looked over at Piper, who looked the same way that Annabeth felt.

"How do you think I feel?" she said. "I swear that my mother is out to get me. The one time we met her when you were finding the map on the quest was one thing, but having a skirt be a part of the uniform? No, that is not a coincidence."

Ron opened his mouth to say something while Harry and Hermione were whispering to each other about something.

Annabeth knew what they were talking about but she decided to ignore them, because it was terribly rude to eavesdrop.

Her eyes roamed out the window. And then, she saw it.

"OH MY GODS!" Annabeth squealed in excitement.

Percy fell out of his seat in surprise, making Jason laugh really hard.

The castle, or what she's seen of the castle, looks beautiful. It looked like it was built around Medieval times, which just made it look more fascinating to her.

Percy got up from the floor and sat down next to Annabeth. "Gods Annabeth, are you trying to make me deaf?" he asked in pure amusement while smiling at her. And it wasn't just any smile, it was the smile that drove Annabeth crazy since she was twelve years old.

Jason looked out the window. "Percy, Annabeth's so excited because I think she just seen Hogwarts for the first time."

Percy followed his friends gaze. He starred at the castle for a while.

"I guess your right, Wise Girl, the castle looks stunning," he said, gripping onto Annabeths' hand.

Calypso rolled her eyes. "When is she not right?" she said while laughing.

Ron looked between Annabeth and Hermione. "Man, I'm not sure, but I think that Annabeth and Hermione are the same person."

Harry and Grover laughed together at this.

When the train stopped, Harry, Ron, and Hermione led her friends off the train.

Dodging through the wave of students, Annabeth was finding it hard to keep up.

She then seen someone who was familiar. He had blonde hair and gray eyes and was talking to two tall guys.

"Draco?" she asked in disbelief.

Draco looked up to find Annabeth and her friends.

"Oh my gods, what are you guys doing here?" Draco asked in pure shock, a smile forming on his face.

Percy smiled at his friend. "Quest from Chiron. His friend Albus Dumbledore wanted us to come her to help you guys prepare for the war with Voldemort." he explained quietly to Annabeth's half brother.

Draco laughed. "Of course Dumbledore will call for the most powerful demigods of all time to go to his school."

Jason nodded. "Yep. It'll be like old times again. But Frank and Hazel won't be here for two weeks because Frank has praetor duties at Camp Jupiter."

Draco nodded, but the smile never left his face. "Awesome." he said.

Ron must've noticed us talking to Draco because he stopped dead in his tracks and turned over to us.

"You guys know each other?!" he shrieked.

Draco glared at Ron.

"Of course I'd know _my_ half-sister, Weasley." he said, pointing at Annabeth.

Harry's eyes went wide in shock. "You guys are half siblings? But how do you know the others, then?"

Percy looked in thought for a moment before saying. "Draco, along with Annabeth's other half sister Luna Lovegood, and Nevil Longbottom helped us fight the war in America."

Hermione gapped at Annabeth. "Luna's your half sibling, also?" she asked in pure shock to Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled at the thought of her other half sibling, but nodded her head.

"Yeah. She's my half sibling, too,"

Ron looked furious before stomping off towards the carriages, Harry and Hermione running after him.

"Sorry about Ron!" Hermione called over her shoulder as she ran.

Annabeth looked at her half brother.

"We'd like to stay and chat but I we got to go."

Draco nodded in understand before waving and running off the two tall guys he was with earlier.

Percy then ran off to one of the open carriages, Annabeth and her friends not far behind.

Driving the carriage was a ghostly looking horse.

"What is that thing?" Leo asked curiously, reaching out to touch it.

The creepy ghost-thing nickered.

_Creepy-ghost-thing? Seriously? _Annabeth thought of what she just said. _Okay, I've been spending way to much time with Percy._

"It says its a Threstle, whatever that is." Percy said.

Annabeth's eyes went wide at that. She remember she got a book in Diagon Alley from the book shop about mythical creatures.

"Oh, Trestles are creatures you can only see if you've seen someone die before." she said sadly.

Annabeth thought about seeing Selena, Luke, and countless of other people die during the wars. It was seriously heartbreaking concept to think about.

A sad silence fell upon the group of eight as they hopped into the carriage that would bring them to the Hogwarts castle.

* * *

Hermione's POV

"I can't believe that kind and caring Annabeth's half brother is Draco Malfoy." Hermione said as the carriage started moving.

Annabeth was a really nice person, Hermione could tell. She just hoped that she and her friends aren't death eaters.

Ron didn't look surprised. "I told you they were Death Eaters! Why didn't you guys believe me!"

Hermione sighed. "Their not Death Eaters. I know their not. Their just. . . mysterious, that's all."

Harry gave her an uncertain look before saying,

"Didn't you hear about the quest they went on that Piper mentioned? What _kind _of quest was it?"

"A quest to bring back You-Know-who, that's what!" Ron snapped angrily while looking out the carriage window.

Hermione sighed while looking at the approaching castle that she went to school to ever since she was 11 years old.

_They couldn't be death eaters, could they?_ Hermione thought as the carriage fell into an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

Leo's POV

As they drew nearer to what could've been Count Dracula's home, Annabeth started to get more excited and pointed out more details about the castle then before.

"I love how the castle is shaped!" Annabeth gasped when the carriage stopped.

Percy and Grover laughed.

"You mentioned that to us, Wise Girl, about thirty times."

Annabeth glared at her boyfriend, although her eyes sparkled.

"Sea-weed brain." she said stiffly.

"Wise girl." Percy said in the same tone.

Leo was the first out of the carriage driven by the horses of death (Don't judge his nicknames.)

Calypso came out next, followed by Grover, then Percy and Annabeth, and finally Jason and Piper.

"Man. The place looks amazing up close." Percy said, looking speechless.

Leo couldn't help but nod in agreement.

Just then a sort of old looking woman in a green cloaked looked over in Leo's direction.

"Aw! You must be the exchange students Dumbledore was talking about." she said in realization, walking up to the group.

"I'm Professor McGonagall. The transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. I just led the first years in to be sorted, you'll be sorted after them. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now follow me, please."

Percy and Annabeth were the first to follow Professor McGonagall into the school. Leo couldn't help but be thankful, because he didn't want to look like an idiot when he walked in the Great Hall not knowing where to go.

Annabeth admired the beauty of it all.

And that, was when Leo saw the ghosts. About hundreds were swarming the halls, greeting Leo and his friends as they walked by.

"Hey you!" a unfamiliar voice shouted. Leo nearly jumped five feet in the air, because he turned behind him and saw that the portrait was alive and moving. It wasn't like the portraits in a haunted house where only the eyes moved. Oh no, the whole thing in general was alive and moving.

"Are you talking to me?" Leo asked, stuttering like a complete idiot.

"Yeah you!" the portrait yelled.

"Watch where your walking, will you? You almost ripped the portrait!"

Leo nodded nervously, not knowing what to say while backing away really fast to rejoin his friends once more.

Percy looked around at the ghosts.

"Nico would be right at home here." he said, pointing to the ghosts.

Everyone laughed but Professor McGonagall, thinking of Nico's reaction when he saw all of the ghosts at the school.

Professor McGonagall then looked at the group, staring at them a moment.

"I'll call out and get you in a few moments."

Annabeth nodded while Percy saluted her as she opened the large doors that lead to the Great Hall. Immediately a loud noise of all the students talking was heard before the Great Hall door closed shut with a loud bang.

Jason faced-palmed while Annabeth smacked her boyfriend on the head.

"You can be SUCH an idiot sometimes," she muttered loudly/

Percy smirked. "So? It comes natural to me."

Grover smiled at his friends.

So while they waited, Leo and his friends joked about what was going to happen at the school, what the kids reactions would be like when they reveal in four months that they are demigods. (Leo was laughing pretty hard as some of his friends said predictions.)

"That would be perfect!" Leo gasped breathlessly while laughing.

The door the Great Hall swung open loudly.

Professor McGonagall stood there looking at the group.

"Come now, it's time."

Percy in the lead, Leo along with the rest of his friends walked in to find. . .

* * *

**Ha, ha, I love Cliff-hangers so much! Thank you all for the favorites and follows.**

**Although the only thing I'm honestly begging is to know what you guys think, so leave that in a review. **

**Do not quote me, but I sort of feel that the ending to this chapter is a little bit rushed.**

**But oh well, what goes is what goes I guess. **

**I tried my hardest to add mystery in this, if I didn't add as much as you would like, I'm so sorry! I'm honestly trying my hardest.**

**Until next time and have a good night! :D**


	4. The sorting

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been caught up in two of my other stories and trying to write a chapter for the first story I've ever published from this account.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, those belong to their rightful owners.**

**And to be clear, this story takes place during the Half Blood Prince and after the giant war.**

**Now lets begin!**

* * *

Ron's POV

Ron stared as Professor McGonagall led the exchange students towards the front of the Great hall.

Annabeth was talking really fast to Percy, who looked down at her in pure love and amusement.

Ron had to admit, he was a bit envious of Percy.

Why? You may ask. You've only just met the guy!

Well, for one thing, all of the girls in the Great Hall were staring at Percy with googily eyes while most of them glared at Annabeth, probably getting the hint that the two were a couple.

Another thing was that he had a girlfriend, a really cute girlfriend. But the thing was, Ron wasn't even going to try breaking the two up they were that perfect of a couple.

When they arrived at the front of the hall, Professor McGonagall grabbed the list and announced the first name.

"Chase, Annabeth.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth's head snapped up from her and Percy's intertwined hands and looked at Professor McGonagall.

"Good luck." Percy whispered to her as she confidently walked up to the wooden stool and sat down.

Professor McGonagall then grabbed a mangy old hat.

_What's that going to do?_ Annabeth thought before Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head.

_A demigod, eh? _That hat whispered in Annabeth's mind.

Annabeth nearly jumped about five feet up in the air when she heard the hat talk.

_Relax. _Annabeth told her self. _Professor McGonagall wouldn't put anything on my head that would harm me._

_Hm._ The hat then said. _Definitely not Hufflepuff or Slytherin, although you are very cunning. Smart. Very smart. A child of Athena, are you?_

Annabeth nodded her head. _Yeah. _She thought, hoping the hat heard her.

_And incredibly brave, too. Well then, I guess I know the house that you belong in._

And with out the hat shouted. "GRYFFINDOR!" To the whole room.

The middle table, which must've been the Gryffindor table, applauded and Professor McGonagall took off the hat of Annabeth's head.

Sharing a quick glance with Percy, Annabeth slowly walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"Congratulations on being in the best house." Ron said while staring up at Annabeth's friends and boyfriend.

So the rest of the sorting went on.

Grover, Calypso, Jason, Piper, and Leo all ended up in the same house with Annabeth, to her relief.

So Percy stood up there along, whistling slightly as he was waiting for his name to be called.

"Jason, Perseus." Professor McGonagall announced loud and clear.

Ron looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"His name is Perseus?" he asked.

"Yeah, got a problem?" Annabeth asked. "He was named after the Greek mythology hero, Perseus, son of Zeus."

Hermione stared wide eyed at Annabeth, but said nothing.

Annabeth shot Ron a glare, which made him flinch.

"Yeah," she said.

Percy visibly flinched for a moment before saying,

"Please, just Percy." as he walked up to the stool.

* * *

Percy's POV

Percy tried his hardest not to show how nervous he was of the sorting hat.

He'd seen all of his friends make sad or nervous faces as the sorting hat sat on their heads, so it might not have been good.

Professor McGonagall just lifted up the hat that she just set down when it shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" loud and confident as ever, more confident then when the hat announced that all of his friends were in Gryffindor.

Professor McGonagall frowned for a moment before she decided to try putting the hat on Percy's head once again.

The same thing happened, it was barely touching Percy's head when the hat shouted Gryffindor once more.

Professor McGonagall was starting to look slightly irritated with the hat before she quickly plopped it on Percy's head.

_OH! _The hat shouted.

Percy expected it, but for some reason he still jumped, and he heard his friends laugh from the Gryffindor table as soon as he did jump.

_Your by far the most powerful person I've been placed on other than Albus Dumbledore._

Percy awkwardly looked at his shoes.

_Uh, thanks?_ Percy thought, although it came out more of a question.

_A son of Poseidon, eh?_ The hat whispered. _Mysterious. Very mysterious._

Percy then shifted on the stool. His ADHD was starting to act up.

_Now let's look into your thoughts._ The hat then said.

_Um, how about we DON'T look into my thoughts. _Percy thought. He honestly didn't want to think about the second titan war or the giant war at all.

Percy then heard the hat sighed.

_You are hopeless. _the hat then said.

Percy shrugged. _Herd those words a lot from my cousin._ He then thought. And it was true, when ever Percy asked Thalia about something during the war, she would just shake her head and mutter.

"Your hopeless, Seaweed brain." while smirking at him.

_All you have to do is think of nothing. _The hat then added.

Percy did as the hat told, and thought of nothing while closing his eyes.

The hat was silent for a long time before it shouted

"SO MUCH DEATH! SO MUCH POWER! SO MANY WARS! SO BRAVE! GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR! NOW GET ME OFF OF HIM!"

Professor McGonagall took the hat off of Percy's head, whispering something to him that sounded like,

"I'm sorry about that." while Percy opened his eyes.

But this time no applause came from the Gryffindor table, only his friends were shouting,

"Yes! We got Percy!" very excitedly.

All Percy could do was stare blankly at the shocked, nervous, and down right terrified faces on the others students faces as he slowly made his way towards the Gryffindor table.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I feel so darn guilty about it.**

**And again, I apologize about the chapter being so short and all of the characters who were being sorted not to get POV's. I honestly just couldn't think up of anything while the hat was talking to the others and Annabeth.**

**But now that I look back on it, this isn't my best chapter. *sigh.***

**But Please review, favorite, and follow! And please no flames, I'd really appreciate it!**


	5. Asking questions

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated this thing in centuries. And I know I'm making these really stupid excuses but another error ended up on my account. . . again. (Lol, i'm starting to think that Fanfiction is out to get me. :P)  
But thank you all for the review! I'm so happy that you all enjoy this story. And again, sorry I had to make you wait for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus.**

**Now lets do this!**

* * *

Harry's POV

Harry stared in shock as Percy shakily made his way towards the Gryffindor table.

The hall had gone completely silent after the words the sorting hat shouted.

When Percy sat down, Annabeth patted her boyfriends shoulder.

"Its okay," she whispered as Percy depressingly stared down at the empty plates on the Gryffindor table. "Its not your fault those things happened."

Harry felt incredibly sorry for the guy, because he looked like someone had just died five minutes ago.

"Congratulations on being in Gryffindor." Hermione said cheerily while Neville Longbottom came up to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the American exchange students.

"Percy?" Neville asked in pure shock.

Percy just smiled at Neville.

"Hey Neville. How's it been at grandma's?" Percy didn't say those words in a sneering tone, more of a concerned, friendly nature.

Neville smiled a tiny bit.

"Good. So how is the. . . therapy going?" he asked Percy and Annabeth as he sat down next to Hermione.

Annabeth sighed.

"We some times get flash backs of what it was like there. But we're getting better, don't worry." She said convinsingly while smiling sadly.

Neville nodded in understanding.

"Okay. I'm just wondering, I've been really scared for you guys the whole summer at. . . school."

Percy and Annabeth, along with the rest of their friends, grinned.

"Thanks," Percy said while grinning.

Ron looked at Percy in confusion.

"What kind of therapy?" he blurted out.

Hermione slapped Ron, which made him yelp in shock.

"Eh, what was that for!?" He yelled in shock.

Hermione shrugged.

"You don't simply ask someone if they've been going through therapy what kind it is!?"

"Um. Annabeth and I have seen some pretty dramatizing stuff the past few years. Our, uh, school teacher is helping us get through it." Percy explained, although it came out as more of a question then a statement.

_Where they lying to my face?_ Harry couldn't help but wonder to himself.

Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry about that. So, what kind of enemy did you face in the war?"

The Americans went dead silent, even Leo who was telling Seamus Finnegan and David Thomas about something even paused for a long time.

"Uh. Queen Dirt Face is our nickname for her. She is a sorceress that studies black magic-" Grover started shakily before a teen that was standing behind Grover laughed.

"Dude. That just sounds racist. Just saying, dude."

Percy turned around, a giant grin on his face.

"Frank! Hazel! What are you guys doing here?!" And with that the Americans got up and hugged their friends.

"Reyna said I could get off duties early. But I think that isn't a good thing because while I'm gone Octavian is going to take the praetor position."

Percy's frowned for a moment before it quickly went away.

"How can Reyna trust Octavian after what he had done?" Percy said at the same time as Ron said,

"What is a praetor position?"

And with that, not even going up to the sorting stool to get sorted, Frank and Hazel sat down next to their friends.

"So did Arion bring you guys here?" Leo asked while fiddling with a screw driver, Harry believed. He wasn't the best with Muggle tools, even though his uncle owned a drill shop.

Hazel nodded while smiling. "You know it. Remember how he led me to. . . you know?" she asked. Hazel must've realized that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were there with her friends because she raised an eyebrow.

"Not trying to be rude, but who are you?" she then asked curiously.

Harry then introduced himself to Hazel and Frank.

"Nice to meet you guys." Frank said before he and Hazel plopped down next to their friends.

Dumbledore then cleared his throat, which made the whole hall go silent.

"In a moment we will eat our dinner." he announced.

Then, for a long while dead silence over took the whole audience.

"Uh, can we eat now?" Percy asked, which made a lot of people crack up.

Dumbledore jus smiled at Percy with a sparkle in his eyes before food appeared on the table.

Harry was about to laugh at how huge Percy's eyes were.

"I think I'm in heaven." he said to Annabeth while Frank grabbed a chicken leg and put it on his plate.

Annabeth laughed while rolling her gray eyes.

"Of course you would, seaweed-brain. It's you we're talking about."

Hazel nodded in agreement. "Yeah. He ate two whole pizza's when he arrived at our camp."

Ron gapped at Percy while Hermione just simply said.

"I think I now know someone that can eat more food than Ron can."

Harry laughed light heartedly while Ron flashed Harry a look.

Nearly Headless Nick floated up towards Harry and his friends.

"Hello Harry, how have you been?" he asked while smiling.

Hermione smiled politely at the ghost.

"Good evening, Sir Nicholas." she greeted.

Nearly Headless Nick nodded in greeted before floating off to who knows where. (You see what Harry did there? Uh, never mind.)

Harry slowly piled some potatoes on his plate while Leo sang an annoying song about potatoes.

"-Boil 'em. Mash them. Stick 'em in a stew. Potatoes. Potatoes." He sang. ***1***

Calypso sighed in irritation. "I'm going to kill the Stoll brothers for showing him the Lord of the Rings potato song video." she groaned.

Annabeth looked up.

"Well, that song is not as worse as the their taking the hobbits to isengard song. Travis and Connor purposely kept singing that when ever I walk by them now every day. I'm surprised I haven't killed them yet." ***2***

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Who are the Stoll brothers?" he asked.

Percy looked up from his plate and laughed.

"Oh, the Stoll brothers. Their two twins that go to our cam- I mean school who love to pull jokes and pranks."

Ron snorted before taking a sip of apple juice.

"Sounds like my brothers right there. They actually have their own joke shop. Harry gave them the money."

Annabeth looked at Harry, a small smile on her face. "Seems like something Percy would do." she said while staring at her boyfriend, who was clearly stuffing his face with potatoes, chicken, and once in a while taking a sip of water.

"No, it IS something Percy would do." Frank said while staring at his plate, not moving while Hazel on the other hand was happily eating an apple and talking to Piper and Annabeth.

Harry looked over at the group once more before Dumbledore announced that it was time to go back to the common rooms.

Harry walked with Ron and Hermione, once in a while looking back at the Americans, who seemed as happy as ever.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter! Again, I'm super sorry about not updating.**

**But you know what I'm going to ask. Please review, favorite, and follow! And I don't own the potato song or the their taking the hobbits to isengard song. Those belong to their rightful owners. (As soon as I typed the word potatoes I immediately thought of that song. :P) But anyways, those songs belong to their rightful owners. **

**But anyways thank you for reading and have a good night!**


	6. Showing the Americans to the common room

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! :O I just needed a few days to clear my mind and come up with an idea for this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HOO or Harry Potter, those belong to their rightful owners**

**Now let's do this! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

* * *

Hermione's POV

Hermione led the Gryffindor's along with Ron to their common room.

She heard Annabeth saying something rapidly, which was making Percy chuckle and saying,

"I know. You pointed that out already."

Hermione felt a little bit jealous of Annabeth. She was really smart, like Hermione, and had a lot of friends. Yes, Hermione had friends, but not as many as Annabeth. She seemed more confident and less afraid to speak her mind, not caring what people thought, Hermione did, it was just that she didn't do it as much as Annabeth did.

Annabeth also had a really cute boyfriend who looks out for her and cares for her. Unlike most couples who snog in the halls of school all the time.

"So when did you meet?" Hermione had the courage to ask Annabeth.

Annabeth looked at Hermione.

"Sorry, what did you say?" she asked while smiling at her kindly.

Hermione sighed before saying,

"When did you and Percy meet?"

Annabeth nodded her head in realization before saying.

"Oh. Percy and I met when we were twelve years old."

Grover must've heard the conversation before he butted in,

"You two hated each other at first." he said while smiling happily.

Annabeth gapped at Grover.

"I did not hate him! It was a simple dislike."

Percy rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. "Which is basically another word for hate. And I thought you were the smart one." he said while throwing his arm casually over Annabeth's shoulder.

Annabeth rolled her eyes before saying.

"Yeah. We weren't the best of friends. But after our first quest we became friends."

Percy smiled at a memory.

"Remember the Thrill ride tunnel of love?"

Annabeth laughed while blushing before saying.

"Oh I hated that so much. You should know, because I have a large fear of spiders."

Ron turned to Percy and Annabeth and frowned.

"What is the Thrill ride tunnel of love?"

Jason, Frank, and Leo laughed as Percy started to blush, his face the same shade of red as Annabeth's.

"Oh. That's a ride at Water world." Grover said while smiling.

Hermione smiled and turned away from the group before she started to talk with Ginny.

"So are you doing Quidditch this year?" she asked Hermione.

Hermione shook her head at her friend.

"Oh heavens no, you now that Quidditch is not my thing."

Ginny shrugged simply.

"Suit yourself. And hey, did you know that Harry is the captain of the team this year?"

Hermione smiled, feeling incredibly happy for her friend.

"Of course. I remember someone announced it last year."

So the whole way to the Gryffindor common room, Ginny and Hermione talked about Quidditch and before she knew it, Hermione, along with the rest of the Gryffindors arrived at the portrait of the fat lady.

Not hesitating, Hermione sighed and said the new password.

"Neptune."

The fat lady smiled and opened the secret door that led to the Gryffindor common room.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione seen Percy smiling at the mention of the Roman god of the seas while Jason just rolled his eyes at his friend.

_How mysterious. _Hermione thought.

The question of why Percy was so excited about the god Neptune, she led the Gryffindors in the common room.

"I'll show you to your rooms." Hermione said while grinning towards the American girls.

Harry and Ron nodded before saying,

"We'll lead you guys to our room."

Calypso nervously glanced between Percy and Annabeth's now grim looking faces before saying,

"Oh. Annabeth and Percy have to. . . um, sleep with each other." she said awkwardly while shuffling her feet.

Ron had a questioning look on his face, but said nothing, just tapping Percy on the shoulder.

"Come on, it's okay." he said.

Percy sighed shakily while Grover looked at his friend with sympathy.

"No. Them two HAVE to be in the same room with each other at night. They've gone through harder things then us," Grover said while pointing to Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Calypso, Leo, and himself.

"And the only way they actually have good dreams at night is if the two are together."

Leo nodded, his usual happy and energetic smile now gone. His eyes glinted with sadness, the same sadness Hermione seen in Harry's eyes every once in a while when he thought about his dead parents.

After a little argument between Ron and Grover, they finally decided to let Percy and Annabeth sleep in different rooms.

"Follow me," Hermione said to the girls before leading them up the spiral staircase.

They passed many common room areasuntil they reached the one that said **Six years **on it.

Smiling, Hermione opened the door.

Calypso grinned as she looked around the room.

"The place looks amazing!" she gasped as she gazed around the room.

Hazel nodded while smiling. "It's no Argo 2, but it's pretty amazing."

Hermione strangely looked at Hazel.

"Wasn't there only _one_ Argo boat in Greek Mythology?"

Annabeth shook her head.

"Yes. But Leo built a whole boat, he renamed it the Argo 2, for old times sake." she said while smiling.

"Wait, did you say he built a boat!?" Lavender Brown asked while walking in the room.

Calypso nodded while grinning.

"Yep. My boyfriend has a way with tools."

Lavender cooed for a long moment before she got ready for bed, along with everyone else in the dorm.

It took a while, but Hermione finally felt herself falling asleep.

* * *

**Line break thingie I don't know what to call! XD**

* * *

Hermione woke up to someone screaming.

She looked to find Annabeth, her eyes wide with fear.

"Don't take Percy!" she screamed, her eyes looking distant.

Piper, Hazel, and Calypso shared a look before running over to her.

"It's okay," Piper said, her voice sounding strangely convincing.

Annabeth's eyes still look distant, she didn't even replied. But instead, she cried out.

"For the love of the gods, please don't kill him!"

Piper and Hazel shared a look.

"Go get Percy! He's the only one that can help her!" Hazel said to Piper.

She was about to leave, when Hermione stopped her.

"I'll go," she said. "I know where the boys dorms are."

Piper nodded gratefully before mouthing the words, 'Thanks you.' and running back over to Annabeth.

Hermione ran across the hall where Harry and Ron were, along with Percy, Jason, Leo, Frank, Neville, Dean, and Seamus.

"Percy! It's about Annabeth! Something has happened!" Hermione yelled into the sleeping room.

As fast as lightning, Percy stood up.

"Is she doing it?" He asked, his face grim.

_He's acting like this happens all the time. _Hermione mused before she led Percy to the girls common room.

When arriving back to her common room, Hermione saw Percy run over to Annabeth.

Percy then quickly sat down beside her and gave her a giant hug.

"It's okay," Percy whispered while stroaking one of Annabeth's blonde curls.

Annabeth slowly looked at Percy and touched his face.

"Your alive." She breathed, her gray eyes looking like glass.

Percy smiled sadly while nodding.

"Yeah. I promise I won't leave you for the rest of the night." he whispered.

Harry, and Ron, along with the other guys from their common room, then ran into the room.

"Is Annabeth okay? Did she do it again?" Leo asked while tilting his head to one side.

Piper nodded. "Yeah, Percy came and calmed her down."

To Hermione's relief, Annabeth was starting to look like herself again. She straightened up a little bit while saying.

"I'm so sorry about that," she said. "The visions from. . . you know, came back again."

Frank nodded in understanding before saying,

"Yeah. It's alright. It's not your fault." he said, his face along with the rest of the Americans looking grim.

Ron slowly pointed at Annabeth before saying.

"So is that what happens if the two aren't together?"

Grover nodded shortly before replying to Ron's question. "Yeah. Although it's usually more worse than this. I'm glad that it didn't happen to Percy, because usually it happens to both of them at the same time."

Harry slowly nodded. "Oh. Okay," he said, looking a little bit awkward.

The whole group talked for a little while before Harry, Ron, and them left the room, closing the door quietly.

"Night," Percy whispered while slipping next to Annabeth where she was laying in bed.

Annabeth hugged onto Percy tightly but said,

"Night."

Hermione just sat in bed, the reaction from Annabeth replaying in her mind.

_I should look in the library if I can find anything about the guy named Bob._ Hermione thought while slowly falling off to sleep.

And after Percy arrived to sleep with Annabeth, Hermione didn't wake up to any screaming that night.

* * *

**And there it is! I'm sorry that it isn't as good as my other chapter, I just needed to put in the fact that Percy and Annabeth get hallucinations after they've visited Tartarus in this story (Not sure if its clear or not. But Percy and Annabeth definitely would get nightmares after literally visiting hell and coming back to the human world.)**

**And thanks to the people who reviewed, favorite, and followed, it means the world to me!**

**Thank you and have a good night! (Or day, depending on when you read this chapter, hehe.)**


	7. Huge announcement!

**Hey everyone! I know you were expecting another chapter for this story. I decided I'm going to re-write some of the chapters because I feel like I could've done a better job on them.**

**So that's what I'm gonna do before I update this story once more. It'll also give me some time to think up of more things for upcoming chapters!**

**Don't worry, I'm not going to stop writing this story, even if I don't update for a long time. Because we all hate that feeling when your favorite story doesn't continue anymore. (That happened to me so many times while I was reading these stories.)**

**I hope that you will understand and I'll try updating as soon as possible!**

**And keep a look out for the new and improved replaced chapters! :D**

**Thank you and have a great day!**


End file.
